steven_universe_communityfandomcom-20200215-history
It's All Your Fault
"It's All Your Fault" is the fifth episode of [[Mission: Homeworld|'Mission: Homeworld']]. Synopsis The Homeworld gems meet up with the only gem that can help with the overheating problem. Plot Maw-Sit-Sit and Andalusite are riding back on the rock that Andy had named Anthony for... Some reason. However, this time, they have Lapis Lazuli with them. MSS: I don't know how I feel about this. Lapis: It's nothing, really. I just creae a big storm and flood Homeworld's capital city so that it cools down the area. Andy: That seems like overkill... Doesn't it? Does it NEED to be a flood? Lapis: Yes. Lapis looks a the two gems that clearly seem confused on the situation. She then opens her mouth to speak, but instead she begins to sing. Lapis: This is simple plan, help me as much as you can MSS: This still makes no sense to me Andy: Are you helping us for free? Lapis: This comes as no cost to you I pray that Jasper sees me through Malachite will not return I'll need to fuse with one of you '' '' Lapis: Things will fall into place MSS: As long as it'll save our race Lapis: I assure, this is our plan MSS: We'll help as much as we can! Andy: Are you sure about this, M-S-S? MSS: Yes. Lapis: We're almost there. Lapis looks ahead to where the night sky darkens the land around them. The stars light up the night sky like fireflies and the desert land around them was covered wih cool sand. Andy: Pretty... The capital city's lights contrast the view as a glowing mass of buildings and streetlights. MSS: And they have the power back on-- radical. Lapis: So this is Homeworld's capital...? Andy: Yes. MSS: Ain't it just gorgeous? Lapis: Yes. The light pollution is my favorite part. Lapis rolled her eyes and looked away from Maw-Sit-Sit and Andalusite. Andy and Maw-Sit-Sit look at each other, concerned. MSS: Lapis, why are you complaining? Andalusite smacks Maw-Sit-Sit on the shoulder. Andy: Lapis... Is something wrong? Still not looking at Maw-Sit-Sit and Andalusite, Lapis responded. Lapis: I don't want this to happen. MSS: Want what to happen? Being vague is NOT helpful. Lapis: Capital City is completely overtaken by gem tech. Nobody ever looks to the night sky anymore, because all they see is a bunch of numbers in their face. Processing numbers is all the gems ever do now. MSS: But processing is so fun, dummy! My record is 5,687 lines of code. Lapis: That's just it. Nobody ever cares about anything but work and conquering. Why do you think I left? Maw-Sit-Sit and Andalusite looked at each other, concerned again. ----------- Amazonite and Spessartite were in the temple. Jasper walked out of her room and crossed her arms, looking down at the two gems. Amazonite: Power has been restored to the city, ma'am. Jasper: I'm not blind. I can see that. You two go and restart another Kindergarten while we get Lapis over here to the temple. Go, NOW. Amazonite and Spessartite go over to the warp pad. They warp away to the next dead Kindergarten. Spessartite: YAY! MISSION BUDDIES AGAIN! Amazonite: Shut up. Spessartite just squeals in excitement as the two stepped off of the warp pad. Amazonite: My coordinates suggest that we're on planet, er... Venus, as humans call it. The Kindergarten was nothing like the one that they previously fixed. The weather is hot and sticky and the air is humid. There were several storms happening in the distance. Amazonite: How... Charming. We won't have to deal with the storms because our tech. It's created a Venus-proof bubble around this area. We should be fine. Spessartite: WooOOOoo, spooky! Amazonite and Spessartite begin to make their way to the Kindergarten's core. The canyon walls are a bright red and orange as the entire planet is centered around warmer colors. The holes dug in the walls are baron; this Kindergarten was abandoned indeed. Amazonite: Just look at this dump. Spessartite: L-O-L, Ammy! Amazonite: DON'T call me Ammy. The two stop in their tracks, a dead injector towering over the two's heads. Spessartite: Aw... What about just 'Am'? Amazonite: No nicknames at all! You're so annoying, I can't even deal with you right now! Spessartite: Aww, Ammy Am! That's the perfect nickname. Amazonite clenched her fists as her gem began to glow. Amazonite: No. Nicknames. Spessartite: *Singing* Ammy-Am! Ammy Ammy Amazonite! Amazonite: QUIT IT! Amazonite summoned her mace, angrily swinging it at her horizontally. Spessartite dodges narrowly so that Amazonite's mace hits the canyon wall, barely shaking it. Spessartite giggles loudly. Spessartite: You missed me, you missed me! Ahahaha--- The Injector above the two creaks and leans off of the canyon wall. Spessartite stops laughing and gasps in terror, as the Injector falls from the canyon wall and lands on the two. ---------- Once Maw-Sit-Sit, Lapis Lazuli, and Andalusite arrived at Homeworld's capital city, Andalusite lowered Anthony T. Rock back into the ground. They entered the city, explaining why they brought a guest with them. They were let through and they went back to the temple. Jasper: Did you bring Lapis? MSS: Affirmative. She's right here. Maw-Sit-Sit grabbed Lapis' arm and threw her over to Jasper. Lapis: I'm here. I'll flood the city. Jasper: Good. That's what I wanted to here. Jasper glared at Lapis Lazuli, shoving her back over to Andalusite and Maw-Sit-Sit. Lapis: I wasn't finished yet, Jasper. Jasper: What did you just say to me? Lapis: I need to fuse. I can't start an entire monsoon on my own. Jasper: I'm NOT fusing Malachite. Fusion is just a cheap tri-- Lapis: I know. I need to fuse with one of them. Lapis Lazuli pointed to Andalusite and Maw-Sit-Sit. Jasper: UGH. MSS: I-- Andy: I can't fuse with you, Lapis... It's just... Water powers and earth powers won't click if we want to cause a flood. MSS: Well, thanks for dumping this crap on me, Andy. Andy: What? I'm not WRONG. MSS: Yeah, but-- The warp pad lit up. Amazonite stands alone, tears rolling down her cheeks as she holds something in her hands. MSS: What happened? Where's Spessartite?! Andy: Amazonite, what's going on? Amazonite is sobbing, but she manages to speak. Amazonite: I-I'm sorry... Amazonite dropped shards of gem onto the temple floor. The shards were bright orangish-red and the gem shards showed no signs of being previously faceted. It was Spessartite's gem. Jasper: WHAT DID YOU DO? Amazonite: I-I hit the wall, and the Injector fell... Maw-Sit-Sit rushes over to Amazonite as she collapses to the ground in tears. MSS: It's fine, Amazonite. It was an accident... Andy looks at the shards of the gem closely, tears in her eyes. She picks up the shards, bubbling them. Jasper: Fools. We'll just use the shards for a new gem. Andy: Force-fusion? But that's... Jasper: What. You want your friend to go to waste? Amazonite looked at the ground regretfully. Amazonie: Do it. Andy sighs, and warps the bubbled shards to Homeworld's core. Lapis: I'm sorry for your loss, stranger... Amazonite wipes her tears. Amazonite: Amazonite. Lapis: Right, Amazonite... I'm Lapis Lazuli. Maw-Sit-Sit and Andalusite retrieved me from the lake. I'm here to flood the city. Amazonite: Right, right. The mission. We can't let Specs' death weigh us down if she'll come back... Andy: Right. Nothing wrong with a striped Specs, right? Andy forces herself to laugh. Maw-Sit-Sit spoke silently to herself. MSS: Striped...? She looks at herself. She looked at the curves and stripes of dark teal that cover her entire arm and half of her leg. All of the swirls, and even the stripe going right across her face. MSS: Am I a... She then looks to Jasper. Jasper seemed to be in the same spot as her. Jasper has orange stripes all over her golden skin, across her face as well. Maw-Sit-Sit shakes the thought from her mind. MSS: Who will she come back as? Jasper: Depends on the shards Peridot can find. Probably an Amber or Carnelian. MSS: Cool... Amazonite is no longer crying, as she, Andalusite, and Lapis are talking to each other. Jasper: This is just like what happened when we lost Emerald and Jade. MSS: Who were they? Jasper: The best warriors Homeworld ever had. They were very powerful, but you're as powerful as the two of them combined, you know. You might as well be their child, heh. MSS: Really? She looks at herself again. MSS: I honestly doubt that. Jasper: No, you are. You're just half-baked. With enough training you will unlock your full potential. Amazonite interrupts their conversation. Amazonite: I think I'm departing to my room for the night. Jasper: I will do the same. Andy: You can chill with me for the night, Lapis... We'll flood the city tomorrow. I'll get Peridot to send out an EVAC alert so all of the gems can hide away safely in the temple while the plan is executed. Lapis: Understood. Everyone departs to their rooms through the temple door until Amazonite and Maw-Sit-Sit are the only gems left in the main room. MSS: That's not what happened to Specs, is it? Maw-Sit-Sit accuses Amazonite of killing Spessartite. Amazonite: It is. The Injector fell, hit us, we both went into our gems. When I regenerated, her gem was shattered. It was as simple as that... Amazonite was shaking and her fists were clenched. Her voice faltered as she spoke. MSS: Amazonite... MSS: Did you kill her? Amazonite is silent. She activates her temple door and walks into her room without replying. Maw-Sit-Sit is now alone in the main temple room. MSS: Rude. Maw-Sit-Sit raises her hand to facepalm, but then notices the discoloration of her skin. She then looks at the rest of her skin and how the dark green and teal swirl, almost hypnotically. MSS: Am... Am I Jade and Emerald...? Is Jasper a forced fusion? Am I a forced fusion? Peridot: Who are you speaking to? Peridot stands behind Maw-Sit-Sit. MSS: Nob-- Nobody. Just talking to myself. Maw-Sit-Sit turns to Peridot. MSS: I didn't hear you walk in... Heh... Peridot squints suspiciously as Maw-Sit-Sit. Peridot: I was just coming through to send out and EVAC alert to the city... Peridot: You think that Jasper is a forced fusion, too? MSS: Yeah... Peridot: But if she is, then you are, too. MSS: Yeah. Peridot was silent for a moment. Peridot: Sounds rough, M-S-S. Sleep well. Peridot walks past Maw-Sit-Sit, into her room through the temple door. Maw-Sit-Sit walks into her own room after Peridot as she heard the sirens begin to blare ouside in the city. She activates the temple door into her room and the door shuts behind her.She stands in her room and looks at her reflection in the tile floor. She summons her gaming consoles and monitors using her gem powers and look at the lit up screens. MSS: Go to Goggle.com. The monitors do as she says, entering Goggle.com into the browser as a search bar shows up on the page. "Search Goggle," it says above the search bar. MSS: Search "forced fusions" in Homeworld archives. The monitor pulls up multiple files with several different gem names. "Pyrope Garnet," "Blue Diamond," and "Coral" were just some of the names within the files. MSS: Search "Jade" and "Emerald" within "forced fusion" files. The monitor pulled up two files. Titled Jade and Emerald, Maw-Sit-Sit read up on both of the gems. It showed their cause of death and what the shards were used to create. "Jade AKA Imperial Jade Cause of death: Fell off of cliff into water. Gem broken in half." "Emerald Cause of death: Killed in gem war on planet Earth." The two pages are completely different, except for one sentence that they both shared. "Shards used to create Maw-Sit-Sit." Maw-Sit-Sit's heart dropped into her stomach. Her names on the pages were highlighted blue, which signifies that it led to a new page within the files. Her voice shakes as she speaks. MSS: Open Maw-Sit-Sit. The page opened up onto a page that had a picture of her on it. It had text all over it about her previous life, and how her memory was wiped to convince her that she was a Kindergarten-made gem. "Name: Maw-Sit-Sit AKA MSS A forced fusion made up of Imperial Jade and Emerald. Fused into existence using the same method as Jasper." MSS: Jasper...? MSS: Open Jasper's file. "Name: Jasper A forced fusion made of Topaz and Yellow Quartz. Fused into existence using the same method as Maw-Sit-Sit." Tears begin to form in Maw-Sit-Sit's eyes. She collapsed onto the floor, sobbing. MSS: What sort of a monster am I? -------------------- The next morning, all of the gems eventually show up into the main room, waiting for Jasper to inform them of the Flood's main plan. Maw-Sit-Sit walks out of the room last. She notices that Lapis Lazuli is taking the place of where Spessartite used to stand. She stood next to Amazonite as she always does, and waits for Jasper to give ger command. Jasper: Alright, everyone's here. First things first, I have some news for Spessartite. Everyone holds their breath, waiting to hear what happens to their friend. Jasper: She will be used to form Carnelian with the shards of a different gem. Everyones sighs with relief, knowing that their friend wouldn't be dumped into the shard pile to fuse the next Cluster. Peridot: I also have some news. All gems have been safely evacuated, unless a few scrubs are still hiding. Jasper: Good. Now, onto the Flood. Lapis Lazuli will fuse with Half-Baked. MSS: You can just call me my name... Jasper: Right, whatever. Anyways. You two fuse. She cringes, knowing that she's commanding two gems to do the one thing that Jasper hates the most in this world. Jasper: Andalusite, I'm counting on your to raise a wall around the city so that we can safely drain the water. Andy: Yes, ma'am! Jasper: Amazonite, you and Peridot will work together to safely evacuate all of the gems. Amazonite and Peridot: Yes, ma'am. Jasper: I'll supervise Lapis and Maw-Sit-Sit to make sure their fusion doesn't go AWOL. MSS and Lapis: Yes, Jasper. Jasper: Then let's get this over with! Features * Maw-Sit-Sit * Amazonite * Andalusite * Spessartite * Jasper * Peridot * Lapis Lazuli